


Ma

by MalChilling



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Whip, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, past CSA, question mark ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling
Summary: Whip meets his ma. Simply said: he's not what was expected.ORWhip is told the story of his birth, and what came after.
Kudos: 1





	Ma

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to name this 'mama, you killed a man.' butttttttt i got some self control. 
> 
> -Whip calls T-bag mama because in this universe you call the people that birthed you mom
> 
> -In this universe, T-bag is in jail for killing his abuser not for what he did in cannon. Because I like T-bag but I hate T-bag because of what he did. Since this is fanfiction, he is not a sexual predator, he is just a guy who killed his rapist.

Whip was not good at first impressions. So the fact that he met his mama and immediately threatened the omega seemed oddly fitting. 

He had so many questions for him, the most pressing one being why did you leave me? Which he asked as soon as his ass was in the car. 

“The hospital called a social worker when they found out who your daddy was.” His ma shrugged, like he was trying to play it off but Whip could see the tense set of his shoulders, and the tight grip on the steering wheel. 

“What do you mean?” Whip was a beta, so he wasn’t good at the scenting thing but even he could sense the whole omega in distress thing as his ma dug himself out of it, controlling the scent as he focused on the road. 

“Doesn’t matter. Anyway, they took you away from me as soon as they could. And then they told me you got adopted and there wasn't a snowflake's chance in hell I’d see you again.” 

“That legal?”

“With my record? It was to them.” 

_Teddy had been doing so good for his baby. His cub. He had quit drinking and all that bad stuff when his scent changed, when the test came back positive for the pregnancy. He promised himself as he put a hand on a barely there bump that he’d work that waitering job like hell and get enough money to get away from the no good Alpha that was his daddy._

_He’d gathered up all his money that he had hidden in the pages of his bible and the plan had been to take a bus up north where his cousin, an unruly omega with a nice alpha mate of her own, had promised to help him. Her mate was a waitress like him so she could get him a job at the diner after he gave birth so he could take care of his baby, and get a place of his own._

_It sounded like a dream come true. Too bad it never happened._

_His daddy had somehow found out about said plan, dragged him away from the bus station and beat him to hell and back, sending the omega into premature birth and left him on the street to find his own way to the hospital. After taking the money too._  
_He somehow ended up in the hospital, half feral from all the pain and didn’t come back to his senses until he heard his baby cry. He was surrounded by too many strangers and all he wanted was his baby._

_“Give me my baby! Please! Please, can I have my baby? Give me my baby!”_

_The nurse hesitated before relenting and handing over a small blue bundle. He got two whole days before his father showed up, and demanded his property back. It took another three days before they took him away, not even letting him name his son._

_When he was finally released, he called Anna to let her know he wasn’t coming._

_He killed his father and was locked up in Fox River by the next month. Self defense._

“I’m sorry, ma.” Whip mumbled awkwardly after Teddy finished talking. They were already parked where they were supposed to meet Michael, but the omega needed more time. 

It felt like delaying the inevitable. But he’d do whatever he could to protect his baby this time. No one was gonna take him away. Not again. 

“It’s alright, my dear boy. After living my whole life thinking I’d never see you again, this is a whole miracle.” 


End file.
